


Finally

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr propmt "Sherlock and Rose moving in together"Not a part of my This Rose is Extra Roselock 'verse





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Getting a few of my Tumblr prompt fics onto AO3

“‘Bout time,” Jackie said when Rose had explained the situation to her.  ”Does that mean there’ll be a wedding to plan in the near future?”

“Don’t,” Rose said, sternly.  "Just… don’t.  Don’t question him, don’t badger him, don’t even say the word.  He’s not like that, and you know it.“

"Well I’m not getting any younger, you know!  I just want to know if I’m going to have grandkids before I’m too old to enjoy them!”

“You’ve got Tony, why would you want another little one?”

“I can’t spoil Tony, he’s got to be raised proper!  You can only spoil them with the raising part is on someone else’s head.”

“Mum, please don’t mention kids or marriage, or any of it to him, all right?  We’re taking a big step here, don’t rush us.”

“All right, but if I die before you two get the lead out and make me a grandchild, I’m going to come back as a ghost and smack you both.”

***

“Is she pregnant, Sherlock?  Is that what this is about?”

“What?”  Sherlock looked at Mycroft as though the man were mad.  "What on earth would give you that impression?“

"Why else would you want to do something so foolish?”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  ”It makes logical sense- consolidating our belongings, our rent, our utilities… all of that will become less expensive.  We generally spend our nights together anyway.  Why maintain two flats?”

Mycroft frowned.  ”It would be better if you got married.  More appropriate.”

“Really, Mycroft, has the entire 21st Century passed you by?”

“Just… promise me that you’ll marry her before there are any… children.”

Sherlock’s mind flew to a password-protected file on his laptop with a ring design in rose gold with pink diamonds and topaz was stored.

He rolled his eyes.  ”I don’t see what difference it could possibly make to you.”

***

“Doesn’t he have all these kitchen things?” Mickey asked as he helped Rose pack up her kitchen.

“Gods, you should see how horrible all that stuff is.  No, I’m throwing most of it out and replacing it with my stuff.”

“But not the furniture?”

“No, his is fine.”

“Even the bed?” Mickey asked, and turned to see Rose blushing.

“His bed is fine,” she muttered.  "No need to move mine.“

Mickey was useless for the next five minutes for laughing.

***

"I can only assume she’ll be sleeping in your room, so what are you going to be doing with my old room?” John asked as he helped Sherlock unpack Rose’s books onto his shelves.  "A nursery maybe?“

"Shut up, John.  Why is everyone so worried about us procreating?”

“Well… you’re pushing 40 now.  It’s about time for you to be thinking about it.  Jess is turning three in a few months.  It’d be nice if her cousins weren’t too much younger than her, you know.”

“Harry doesn’t have children.”

John rolled his eyes.  ”I mean yours and Rose’s kids.  You’re family, the pair of you.  You're Jess’ godparents, after all.  Mary agrees.”

Sherlock frowned at the bookcase.  He could not quite identify the pressure that seemed to be constricting his chest and throat, making it impossible to speak.

He was saved by a clamour at the front door.

“Bit of help, gentlemen, our hands are full,” Mary called out.

Sherlock and John rose to go down the steps where they helped unload the boxes from the back of Mickey’s car.

“Last load, I believe,” Rose said, turning to Sherlock.  "For here, anyway.  The rest’ll go to donation.  We brought lunch as well, figured everyone could do with a break, yeah?“

Without thinking too much about it, Sherlock bent down and kissed her.

When he pulled his head away, she grinned.

"What was that for?”

He picked up her left and and kissed it as well.

“Thank you, for moving in with me.”


End file.
